


静夜

by rosemarylu



Series: 数据分析部必须端掉 [1]
Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:02:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23541277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosemarylu/pseuds/rosemarylu
Summary: 这本来应该是个普通的交易。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Series: 数据分析部必须端掉 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694131
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

克拉克的车缓缓停在路边。他也没得选，他都能闻到烧糊的焦味了，谁知道这个该死的破车到底是哪个零件又不干活了。  
他走下车来，踹了一脚。车依然毫无反应。保险公司说这里太偏僻了，要等到明天才能派人来救援。*  
他四下寻找了一下，找了个彻夜营业的小餐馆走了进去，向爱答不理的服务员点了一份套餐。虽然他并不饿，但是眼前有点东西总是好的。  
就在这时，突然间一个进来的顾客吸引了他的注意力。  
来人看上去颇为狼狈，套着一件不大合身的外套，手里紧握着手提包的袋子，露出来的腿上穿着艳俗的紫色丝袜。嘴里骂着难听的脏话一屁股坐在了靠窗的位置上。  
也不知道是不是这里的常客，偷懒的服务员一点理他的意思都没有。  
虽然说最好不要对人有先入为主的偏见，但是不管是从过于浓艳的妆容，还是他的穿着来看，他显然是出来卖的。  
这个时候到刚好是工作时间。  
克拉克尽量避免将自己的眼光往那边看，无论怎么说都有点不礼貌。  
但是对方说话的声音不断得钻进他的耳朵里。  
虽然大部分都是脏话，总体来说是对有人抢了他的生意表示不满。  
克拉克忍不住偷偷打量了一眼对方，妆容掩盖了他原本的样子，让他看起来很廉价。虽然被破烂的大衣裹住了，但是凹凸有致的曲线透着布料也能看见。  
意识到自己在想什么的克拉克忙收起不该有的心思，急忙收回了目光。  
但是他的凝视已经引起了对方的注意。那人若无其事地走过来，在他对面坐下。“嘿，”  
这个时候再假装没看见也没用了。  
“啊……嗨？”克拉克有点尴尬。  
这人倒是直接，他解开风衣的扣子，“喜欢吗？”  
坦白来讲，那确实很诱人。充满肉感的身体，线条十分优美，胸部包裹在看上去质量十分差劲的亮片束胸里，尺寸不大合适，饱满的肉欲从上面挤出来。  
这不在他的计划里，他只是打算消磨一下等待的时光，而不是找个路边的男妓上床。  
“呃，我……”  
在他说出拒绝的话之前，对方毫不见外地从他面前的小筐里拿起一条鸡柳，放到他眼前，仿佛是要向他展示一样，一下子捅进他面前的番茄酱堆里。沾满了番茄酱，把鸡柳放到自己嘴边，伸出舌头，一点一点舔上面的酱汁。灵活的舌头将鸡肉上上下下都打扫地很干净。看起来就像……  
克拉克觉得自己有点硬了，他忍不住想像那灵活的舌头可以做什么。“我其实……”  
对方蓝色的眼睛对他眨了眨，眼神像是要将人吸进去，“60块，物美价廉。”  
“我真没……”  
被激怒了一般，一口咬掉了半条鸡柳“你这人真是，你捡大便宜了好吗，我平时根本不止这个价。”气急败坏地几口吃掉了那根鸡柳。  
克拉克椅子一震，带着亮片的高跟鞋踩在他两脚之间的椅子上。  
“这个当作赠品，”高跟鞋被踢到了地上，艳俗丝袜包裹着的脚一脚踩在了克拉克的下体上。  
“啧，”男妓狡黠地看着他。“你都硬了。”  
克拉克尴尬地咳嗽了一声……“你……”  
“可以叫我布鲁西”他用脚尖不失力度地在克拉克双腿之间，前前后后地踩着。灵活的脚趾，轻轻地勾起，勾勒着形状。  
“你看……”他并不着急，他有一千种把男人勾引上床的方法。故意舔弄着自己的嘴唇。那双嘴唇薄而柔软，“我很擅长……只要60块，我那儿有一张床。”  
似乎感觉到客人有考虑的余地，布鲁西扫了一下丝毫没有注意他们这边的偷懒店员。就顺势挤到了克拉克身边的座位，手脚麻利地解开了他的裤腰带。  
“等一下，”克拉克一把抓住了他的手腕。他当然应该拒绝，不管从哪个角度讲都应该拒绝。  
可是那双幽蓝色的眼睛就那样看着他，如此近的距离杀伤力更是翻倍。  
小兄弟被没有禁锢的左手握住的时候，克拉克在心里低声骂了自己一句。他显然已经打算达成这项交易了。  
那只手不算柔软，甚至有些粗糙的硬茧，指甲倒是修剪的很干净。  
然而对方显然不满于他这个时候走神，用力地握了一下，拇指轻柔地在上面打转。  
布鲁西一边熟练地上下撸动，一面颇有侵略性地贴了上来，他很善于利用自己的长处。  
“你看，我从不骗人，”他蓝色的眼睛摄人心魄。  
克拉克的呼吸逐渐变粗了，他恨不得现在就扯了那件破破烂烂的风衣。他压抑着这种不体面的冲动，狠狠地咬着后牙。  
这似乎某种程度上让对方很得意，布鲁西的嘴角微不可察地勾了起来。简直恶意地在说，我早就告诉你了。  
克拉克忍不住捏住布鲁西的手臂，牢牢地盯着那双眼睛。而后泄在了对方的手里。  
“那我们就算达成交易了，”布鲁西从桌子上抽了张餐巾纸擦手，还很体贴地将裤子帮他复原。“你打算吃完，还是我们现在就走？”说着往柜台看了一眼。也不知道服务员有没有觉察到他们这边的异状。  
“走吧……”克拉克平复了自己的呼吸，跟着男人离开了餐厅。  
布鲁西挎着他的手臂，带着他七拐八拐到了一个偏僻的小楼，大概是那种长期租赁的民间小旅馆。  
不算是特别脏乱，但是足够简陋。  
破烂的小旅馆前台是个一看就睡眠不足的未成年小鬼。他正用前台电脑听着音乐打游戏。  
“418”布鲁西边说边在台子上的糖果碗里挑了几块自己喜欢吃的。  
头发似乎很久没剪的小鬼快手快脚地拉开抽屉，从一团乱麻里找出一把钥匙。“你昨天就该交房租了，今天要不是我和Jay换班，你就会被扔出去。”絮絮叨叨地。  
劣质的糖块在布鲁西的嘴里翻来覆去，发出清脆的响声，他伸手去拿钥匙，但是对方并不肯轻易撒开给他。  
“呃啊！”他暴躁地挠挠头，把手提袋粗暴地拽开，上下颠倒，将里面的东西通通倒在木制的台子上，除了一些零钱，还有一些有的没得垃圾，有些甚至掉到了桌子下面。“多的你留着做小费吧。”  
说完一把抢过钥匙，拽着他的客人钻进了电梯。“这些不够！”小鬼的声音被隔绝了在了电梯之外。  
布鲁西拉着他来到一个门前，熟练地开门，里面是个非常简单的小房间。角落的椅子上堆满了衣服。  
布鲁西一直都很主动，这时候也跟克拉克说，让他随便喝点什么，自己就自顾自地跑去洗澡了。他显得游刃有余，一切都在他的掌控之中。  
他可以让对方等，反正那人看起来就是个有色心没色胆的新手。  
不消片刻，布鲁西就光溜溜地走出了浴室，用一条毛巾悠哉游哉地擦着头发。走向站在厨房桌旁边的克拉克。  
“我以为你会喜欢在床上等我。”说着一只手拽着克拉克普通的领带，另一只手温柔地插入他的发间，然而手法却十分不温柔地抓着他的头发。他脸上的妆已经卸掉了，柔软的嘴唇主动凑了上来。  
“我选择在这里因为更方便一些。”克拉克的语气甚至有点严肃，他并没有回应布鲁西热情的舔问。  
“什……？”还没等布鲁西反映过来，他就被强硬地拽着胳膊按在了餐桌上。“嘿！”  
他用力挣扎但是无济于事。对方的禁锢宛如钢铁一般，哪怕是一只手捏住他两个手腕也纹丝不动。  
另一只手掏出不知道从哪里找来的绳子，将布鲁西双手捆了结实。“你到底是谁？”  
该死，哪里暴露了？“我是你的小南瓜派呀~”  
“你如果不说实话，我会不择手段问出来。”克拉克盯着他，摇了摇头。“你自找的。”  
对方越是平静，反而让他有点慌张，他不知道是哪个环节出了问题，虽然他有着诸多预案，但是在绝对的力量面前就显得都不那么可靠。“……额外项目……要加钱的。”  
“……行。”克拉克将他的手和桌子腿捆在一起。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

布鲁西别过头去，克拉克正在他不大的小房间里翻看他的东西。甚至手都搭上他冰箱的门了。  
“你是找什么东西，我能放到冰箱里？”他觉得有点冷了……窗户没有关。  
克拉克的手停了下来，重新回到桌边。“你……如果现在坦白的话，我们就都可以省下不少事情。”  
布鲁西的眼神天真又狡黠。“你加30块，想我说什么都可以。”  
“……”克拉克叹了口气。“布鲁西不是你的真名吧？”  
“哦，你不喜欢婊子是吗，那就叫我布鲁斯好了。”有恃无恐。  
“好吧，布鲁斯，”克拉克松开了自己的领带。“起码，我们有了个好的开始。你今天晚上到底是在等谁？”  
“我在等你呀~”虽然双手被束缚了，但是他的双脚还很自由，一只脚恶意地抬起来踩在了克拉克肚子上。  
他不会轻易地说实话。  
克拉克一手抓住他的脚踝，强硬地按在桌上。“我不喜欢在我问话的时候被开玩笑。”  
突如其来地动作让布鲁斯吃痛地轻呼了一声。但是他的柔韧性出乎克拉克意料的好，大幅的拉伸并没有太多的困难。  
“你可以比看起来……呼”布鲁斯摇摇头。“……强硬多了。”  
“告诉我实话，布鲁斯，你在等谁。”把刚刚找到的绳子绕在布鲁斯膝盖上，向上也拴在桌子腿上。  
“……我真没等谁……”布鲁斯试了试，绳子栓得很牢，绳结在他够不着得地方。“等着谁……算谁。”  
“好……第二个问题，你到底是做什么的？”克拉克伸手按了一下冰箱上的冰盒开关。里面掉出来两块冰。  
看布鲁斯闭口不言，就要往他胸前放。  
“不是！你等等……”布鲁斯是有点怕冷，他往后缩了一下。“我们还没谈好价钱呢。”  
“这不是我要的答案。”冰块毫不犹豫地放在了他胸口。“不管你说什么都不能逃避问题。”  
冰块刻板地顺着皮肤滑动，最终停留在布鲁斯胸前的乳头上。  
一开始只是觉得凉，渐渐地就变成了刺痛。“太冷了……”他的声音微微颤抖。  
“我也没指望这一切会那么简单。”  
对布鲁斯来说这些声音远比他的胸口温暖多了。  
“……嗯……嗯……”那真的很凉……“拿开！我告诉你！”如果他现在大吼大叫会有邻居来看看吗？  
“……我的工作……需要我去见各种各样的人。”这是实话，但是他不想轻易放弃自己的筹码，太快摊牌没有任何好处。而且他也不能直说。  
“你就能说这么多？”显然这个答案并不能让对方满意。  
“但这是实话。”布鲁斯朝他急切地点了点头。一直被对方注视着让他鸡皮疙瘩都起来了。  
冰块总算离开了他的胸口。  
“……我们应该让这个交易单纯一点。”他松了口气，试探着说道。  
冰块再次回来了，这次落在他嘴唇上。  
Bruce伸出舌头，舔着冰块的棱角。他微微抬头，一口吞掉了折腾了他半天的冰块。“单纯一点。”  
冰块还不是他的最终目标，他的舌尖再次攀上，舔着Clark的指尖，进而吞进去对方的整根手指。  
Clark的手指比一般人的平均水平还有粗一些，被挤压舌根的感觉并不舒服。  
但是Bruce需要对方的注意力回到一场安全无害的性事上来，而不是什么奇异的拷问戏码。  
“你很擅长。”火热的唇舌包裹着Clark的手指细致地舔弄，就像一只讨好人的猫咪。舌头时不时探出来，故意挑逗。  
Bruce很得意，“我跟你说了我是专业的。”他微微扬起下巴。  
他不该如此挑衅对方的底线。  
Clark的手收回来，他向前压着Bruce的腿，用另一只手从后面抓住Bruce的头发，强迫他抬起头。顺着他的脖子亲吻。  
“你吻得太用力，可能会杀了我。”Bruce不得不出声轻轻阻止。那太靠近他的颈动脉了,这有让他无法忽视的危险性.  
紧接着刚刚让他干呕的手指强行塞进了他的后面。  
”……抱歉，我并不如你那样业务熟练。“克拉克多少有点故意这么做的嫌疑。也许即便是给这家伙点苦头，他也不会乖乖开口，但是克拉克就是不想让他那么轻松惬意。  
该死的，润滑剂呢？！布鲁斯在心里大叫，因为他的嘴被生疏的吻堵上了。他压根没有准备润滑剂……他怎么会没有准备润滑剂呢？百密一疏……  
这家伙的吻和他的手法一样糟糕透了。“所以我们总算……呼，是切入正题了吗？”他说这话的时候有点咬牙切齿。  
”如果你现在坦白，我们的正题就不会那么长久。“这几乎可以算是他第一次这么做，但是本能偶尔也会让你超常发挥。他的手指被火热的肉体包裹住，他用指尖四处按压着柔软的内壁，立马收到了热情地回馈。  
”……你是说……你早泄吗？“布鲁斯恨不得咬断他的喉咙。他为什么这么执着地相信自己有所隐瞒呢？结合这个糟糕的手法，更加让人……难以忍受！  
难以……忍受……布鲁斯简直不敢相信自己在这种情况下还能像发情一样水流个不停……  
”你可以试试。“克拉克的语气倒是很温和。  
然而对方的手指一直找不到要点，总是在周围不得章法地试探。布鲁斯觉得自己的理智正在逐渐消散。他想要被操，想要一场痛快的性爱。可是他又不肯开口。  
他不自觉地收缩着内壁，想要增强一点点刺激，可是这实际上让他越发不满足。  
他咬着下唇，看着对方的手指从他翘起来的屁股撤出去。而后拉开了裤子拉链，拉下内裤掏出了阴茎。  
他已经硬了，而且这个尺寸，布鲁斯觉得对方哪怕是毫无技巧也能把自己脑子操出来。他的呼吸越发急促。  
”有什么要补充的吗？“克拉克俯下身，近距离地盯着Bruce蓝色的眼睛。那双眼睛因为激动而眼角微微泛红。  
“我所言，半句非虚。”布鲁斯觉得自己下半身发痒地要疯掉了。  
克拉克抬起身来，抚摸着Bruce的大腿内侧，摇了摇头。  
硬挺的阴茎搭在不断开合的穴口上，然后一口气推了进去。  
布鲁斯猛向后抬头，突如其来的快感让他一时无法呼吸，他像一条登陆的鱼，徒劳地张着嘴，却无法呼吸。  
克拉克的动作毫无技巧的同时无比强硬，每一下都结结实实地敲打在Bruce的内壁上。  
越来越近了，布鲁斯已经无法思考了，他感觉自己的脑子里一团浆糊，就快了，他很快就……  
然而克拉克就在这个时候退了出去。  
他拍了拍Bruce的脸。“布鲁斯？说话？”  
但是布鲁斯能回应他的只有焦虑的眼神和一肚子脏话。“你？呜呜……快点！给我！”  
克拉克捏着住布鲁斯的脸颊，将自己的手指塞进他嘴里，抚摸着他的舌根。  
下体又一次强硬地插了进去。  
布鲁斯忍着喉咙地不适，讨好而急切地吮吸着那双手指。他想要，他想要高潮，他酥痒的下身正在被用力地干着，他很快就能，这一次一定……  
然而克拉克再次干脆地撤了出去。  
“操！”布鲁斯被捆起来的手用力地攥紧在一起，他的屁股用力地抬高，该死的！他的脚趾用力地收紧起来。“该死的！你不能……呜！”  
克拉克捂住他的嘴，堵住了他的脏话。“那不是我想听的，布鲁斯。”  
布鲁斯的阴茎可怜地颤抖着，他得不到满足，他要疯了。  
克拉克轻轻地用手指弹了一下留着前列腺液的头部，“你撑不了多久的，布鲁斯……”  
“呜，”布鲁斯无法挣脱捆住自己的绳索，他用力的挣扎徒劳无功。  
他又被结结实实地操了几下，然而每一次，每一次都差最后一点点不让他达到高潮。  
克拉克甚至用冰块让他就要爆发的阴茎强行冷静下来。  
布鲁斯生理性的眼泪完全无法抑制，顺着他的眼角滑下去。“……呜呜……”  
他再也忍不住了……他支支吾吾地说了什么。  
实际上克拉克液不比他轻松多少，天晓得他用了多强大的意志才没有把这个婊子按在床上操得他脑子一团浆糊。也许他之后可以这么做，但是他现在需要布鲁斯保持基本得思考能力。  
“你说什么？”克拉克循循善诱，“告诉我想要得答案，布鲁斯，告诉我你就能好好地高潮一次。”  
他的手指用力地捏住Bruce的乳头，无数次得不到满足，让疼痛对布鲁斯来说都成了强烈的性刺激。“啊……”  
“我说！你想听什么我都告诉你！”布鲁斯用力地摇头，他真的要疯了。  
克拉克的阴茎再次深深地插入他的后穴，却毫无动作。“你真正的目的，”  
“该死的！我知道你就是个该死的外星人，”布鲁斯的声音几乎带着哭腔，“我是查外星偷渡的你个混蛋！现在！上我！快！”最后这话几乎是吼出来的。  
克拉克得到了自己想要的答案，他掐断了捆着Bruce的绳子。  
布鲁斯几乎双手获得自由的第一时间就用力抱了上来。像一只发疯的猫。  
克拉克捏着他的脖子，托住他的屁股，阴茎都没有拿出来。整个人飘起来，把Bruce抱到了床上。  
布鲁斯被操地几乎大声尖叫。终于，他终于，在克拉克怀里颤抖地得到了高潮。然而对方并没有就此放过他，压着高潮之后敏感的身体又来了十几分钟。  
结束的时候，布鲁斯整个人都因为长久而反复的高潮而脱力了，他脑子一团乱麻，迷迷糊糊地，只知道用力地搂着那个不断干他的躯体。  
该死的，不用测血样也知道对方是外星人了。晕过去的时候，布鲁斯迷迷糊糊地想着。

然而他没有料到再次醒来那个该死的外星人不仅没有畏罪潜逃，甚至还占领了另外半边的床铺，电脑放在腿上敲着什么。  
克拉克看到他醒了，就把电脑放在床头桌上，搂过布鲁斯，亲吻他的脖颈。  
布鲁斯还有点微微颤抖的身体，顺从地靠着对方。“你怎么没有畏罪潜逃？”  
“……也许是因为，”克拉克也有点不知从何说起。“你们是不是最近有和其他的机构合作调查一起外星人走私人口案件？”  
“我没有详细经手，不过是同一部门，”布鲁斯挑起眉毛。“你是要告诉我，我们这是场没有坦白彼此身份造成的误会吗？”  
克拉克不得不点点头。“我也是，想不出你，不肯跟我解释清楚的理由。我是说……哪怕是怕搞错了泄密吧，就……”  
“你们没有那种，就是，刷地一下就让人失忆的装置吗？”克拉克问得很诚恳。  
布鲁斯比他更诚恳。“你们是外星人都不具有这种技术，为什么会觉得地球有？”他把克拉克的食指含在嘴里。“你到底看了多少地球电影？”  
”啊……你真觉得我们现在是讨论电影的时候嘛？“Clark空闲的手一把将布鲁斯揽过来，手指流连忘返地揉捏着那个充满质感的屁股。  
布鲁斯翻身跨做在他身上，手伸到身后扶起那根再次硬起来的阴茎。”我们有……很多种电影。“


End file.
